Automated chemical product dispensers are useful in many different chemical application systems, including cleaning systems relating to food and beverage operations, laundry operations, warewashing operations (e.g., dishwashers), water treatment operations, pool and spa maintenance, as well as other systems, such as agricultural operations. For example, chemical products used in food and beverage operations may include sanitizers, sterilants, cleaners, degreasers, lubricants, etc. Chemical products used in a warewashing or laundry operation may include detergent, de-ionized water, sanitizers, stain removers, rinse agents, etc. Chemical products used in a laundry operation may include detergent, bleaches, stain removers, fabric softeners, etc. Chemical products used in agriculture may include without limitation pesticides, herbicides, hydration agents, and fertilizers. Chemical products used in cleaning of medical/surgical instrumentation may include detergent, cleaning products, neutralizers, sanitizers, disinfectants, enzymes, etc. Other chemical products may include without limitation glass cleaning chemicals, hard surface cleaners, antimicrobials, germicides, lubricants, water treatment chemicals, rust inhibitors, etc.
Automated chemical product dispensers can reduce labor and chemistry costs by automatically delivering predetermined amounts of chemicals in a proper sequence and in proper amounts, often times in very large quantities or at high speeds. Furthermore, some chemical products can be hazardous in concentrated form; therefore, automated chemical product dispensers reduce the risks of exposure to operators, who may otherwise measure and deliver the chemical products manually.
Product dispensers dispense a wide variety of chemical products in a variety of different forms. Some dispensers dispense products in liquid, gel or powder form. Other dispensers may use a water spray to gradually dissolve a solid product to create a use solution. The chemical product may be dispensed to a dispensing site, such as a container (bucket, pail, tank, storage tank, etc.), wash environment (dishwasher, laundry machine, medical/surgical instrument washer, car wash, etc.), machinery (food or beverage processing equipment, manufacturing facility, etc.), or other environment in which the chemical product is to be used.